Lost In The woods Of Death
by RPGmastar
Summary: After landing in the middle of no where thanks to Akane, Ranma gets lost in the woods. Strange things start happening and a weird voice is calling out to him.
1. Book 1 Ch1: Woods Of Death

I do not own Ranma 1/2. If I did I wouldn't of written this fanfic.

Lost In THe Woods Of Death.

Wham! "Ranma no baka!" "Stupid Tomboy!"

The sounds of yelling could be heard all over the city, yet no one noticed the boy flying through the sky. It was just another normal night for the residents of Nerima. Akane looked at the stars for a moment before she headed back inside the dojo. "Stupid Ranma making fun of my cooking all the time. Why can't he just say something nice for once?" Up above all the houses about twenty miles away, Ranma crawled himself out of the huge crater he had created when he finally landed. "Damn that hurts. I've had enough of this crap, as soon as I get home it's over. Now...where am I?" He looked around noticing that he wasn't near the city anymore. He walked around trying to figure out where he was. After five hours of walking he stopped, totally lost and hungry. "Great just great now I'm lost. Akane's gonna pay when I get home. " Ranma looked around looking for anybody that could help him find his way back, but sadly found nothing not even a bug which was weird sinse he was in the woods. something didn't feel right. There wasn't any nature sounds or animals roaming around and Ranma felt as if he was being watched. Suddenly everything became dark and he felt pain all over his body. He tried to move his body but it didn't respond to his demands. "Ranma" Something called out to him, something he felt he knew but couldn't remember. "Ranma" Finally the pain stopped and he was able to move again. "Ranma" He turned around and his jaw dropped. In front of his eyes was a river with bright light flowing through it. On the other side was an endless amount of food. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was like he was in heaven or something very close to it. He took one step towards the river. "Ranma" That voice again. Why did it sound some familar Ranma thought before he took another step. "Ranma come back" He stopped again. Why did the voice seem so familar. It felt like it was somebody he cared for very deeply but couldn't remember. "Don't go baka" Then it hit him. He knew who was calling out to him, it was Akane. "She must not want me to eat the food so she can try to poison me again. Not this time!" He took two more steps. "Please" "I won't fall for that trick again. The food all mine. He took another step, right into the river and crossed it. As he reached the food, the other side began to disappear into the darkness. The voice faded leaving Ranma alone. Ranma looked around noticing in the distance a city he's never seen before glowing in bright lights. He started walking towards the closest building. On the building was the sign "Goddess help line"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please wake up"

Akane cried Ranma's hospital bed. They had found him two days ago out cold with blood coming out from his cracked skull. He has yet to awaken. The doctors fear he never will, the wound was very serious. She continue to beg for him to wake up, but he never did. He died five hours later.

Well this was a short story. I thought of this while I was in bed one night thinking about what would happen if Akane had hit Ranma too hard with her Mallet.

This story is a one shot deal but if enough people email me saying they want more then I might write more for it. Thanks for reading.

Email me at The river is the river styx from western myths at least I think it's from western myths.


	2. Book 1 Ch2: Light within the darkness

I do not I repeat I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Ah! My Goddess or Evengelion.

Sorry for those people who thought this would be a cross over with R1/2 and A!MG. It isn't. It'll have some referance to A!MG. This is beacause I've never seen the series before and know almost nothing about it. If someone could tell me more about the series besides the names of the main characters It would really help. Now on to the story.

Lost In The Woods Of Death: Some people shouldn't reproduce or I wish I was dead.

Darkness. That's what I see.

Emptyness. That's what I feel.

So why do I continue to live?

Because I need to prove my exsistance.

That is my only lifeline to this hell called life.

-?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose from the mountains surrounding the small village hidden in the forest of China. Many women walked around with primative weapons getting ready to hunt for breakfast. Many miles away somewhere in Japan, the residents of Nermia were getting ready to go to work or school. Even farther away in a place thatonlyGods can go to strange creatures where getting up to do whatever it is they do.In one of the homes in this strange land a young man was just finishing getting dressed. He was tall about 5'10 and had long black hair put into a pigtail. He wore a red chinese shirt with black silk pants and slippers. He walked out into the streets and headed towards the largest building in the city.His name, Ranma saotome former student of the Saotome style of anything Goes Martial arts and current God of fighting, Chaos andMyths. First classUnlimted.

Back on Earth in a apartment building builtin Tokyo-3shinji was just finishing breakfast for Misato and Asuka. Who were in the other room playing Playstation 10. "Ha! That's the fifth time I've beaten you in Street Fighter 2010 Edition." "You cheated!." "Didnot!" "Did too!" Shinji sighed as the girls fought over who cheated. It was like this every time they didn't have any missions or school. "Hey Shinji the food better be ready or I'll beat thelife outta you!"Asuka walked towards the table and sat down followed by Misato who somehow had gotten a can of beer out of the fridge even though she hasn't been near the Fridge the whole time she's been up. Shinji placed the food down in front of the two girls and left to clean up before he ate. When he returned all the food had been eaten, even his. He let out another sigh as he cleaned up the messhis roomates had left for him to clean. It was another avarage day for him.

Ranma had just finished typing the report for the Boss man himself when Urd walked into hiscubicle. "Hey sis, what do yawant?"Urd handed him a file and disk. "You have a new client. He's been overdue for a wish for a while now and Boss thought you would be a good choice to fullfil it." She turned to leave and walked right into Loki. "Damn it my Juice!" Ranma smirked and lookedat the file he was given. "Hmmmm, Shinji. This shouldn't be too hard todo."

shinjiwalked back into the apartment he called home. He was depressed.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey look! It's the new Star Wars Movie! You would have to be a real hardcore nerd to watch that movie." Asuka yelled outloud to everyone on the streets. Shinji was really embarrassed. "Hey Shinji you should see that movie. Isn't it like you favorite series?" Misato yelled out. Everyone started snikering at Shinji."What a nerd!" "WOW I can't believe two hot chicks would hang out with a geek like him." At this point he just left his companions behind and headed home._

He felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. What made it worse was that it was true. He really did want to see that moviebut had kept that a seceret from everyone. Shinji was really sad and angry at that no one has ever sticked up for him, not even his own farther. "Wow your really depressed." Shinji suddenly turned towards the voice he heard. In front of him was aman about 18 wearing a chinese outfit and had strange markings on his face. "Who are you?" "Name's Ranma" Shinji looked at Ranma with fear in his eyes afraid he was a murderer or theif. "don't worry Ijust saw youlookingsad and thought I could cheer you up.Wanna talk about it?""It...It's nothing." "Come on I won't bite I promise." "...Okay." Both of them sat down on the couch and Shinji told Ranma all about his life, from the day his farther abandon him towhathappened ten minutes ago in front of the movie theater. By the time he finished two hours had passed. "And that's about it." Ranma looked at Shinji with understanding and pity. He understood the pain the boy went through and wanted to help him anyway possible. "I feel for you kid. I went through similar experences when I was your age. If I was your farther I wouldn't let things like that happen to you." For once in his life Shinjihadmet someone who cared for him. His eyes quickly filled with tears from happyness. "Youknow I wish you where my farther." Just as he said those words, Ranma's markings glowed for a moment lighting up the entire room as the wish was prossessed.When it was over Ranma looked at shinji with a smile on his face. "Wish Granted.""Whaa.." Before Shinji could finish what he was about to say the door opened and both asuka and Misato walked in. "Hey shinjiwhat's for dinn... Who the hell are you!" Both looked atRanma as he got up and walked up to the girls. "Ranma Saotome God of Fighting, Chaos and Myths. First class Unlimited and Shinji's new farther. Nice to meet ya." Ranma smiled as the two girl's mouths hanged open and for five minutes said nothing. It was Misato who was the first to reply, "Whaa?"

* * *

Finally after not updatingfor so long I gotten to chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please review! 


	3. Book 1 Ch3: Darkness within the light

I Own Ranma 1/2 Eva and A!MG. Oh wait I don't. Damn that sucks.

It's been what? A year? 2? I could say that I've have a lot of things to do or that I was in a car accident, but that would be lying. I was just lazy and I was reading some really REALLY food Ranma 1/2 fanfics. I finally started to write the other chapters to this and my other stories so I'll be reposting really soon. That said on with the show!

Lost in the woods of Death- Stupid people shouldn't have children. (WTF is with the stupid titles?)

"Whaa?"

It was about five hours after Misato and the red dev..I mean Asuka came back and they were still standing in front of the door with their mouths hanging. Shinji and Ranma were sitting on the floor playing Capcom Vs Rugrats (Yes THAT rugrats) waiting for the two females to come back from the land of stupidness.(I've been there before. They had nice Hotals.) Finally Misato moved towards the kitchen and came back with a can of beer. a BIG can of beer. (I mean it was like the size of a freaking car!) She opened it and chuged the whole thing in one go.(She's that good)

"Ok, can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

"Well my boss, Kami-sama sent me here to grant Shinji one wish and he wished for me to be his father soooo that's basically it."

At this point Asuka walked in front of Ranma's face and looked at him with disbelief.

"You expect me, the GREAT ASUKA to belive that the wimp gets a wish from a god and I don't? Where's my wish?"

"Wow! Are you a Demon in training cause that was real good. Hild would hire you in a flash!"

Asuka's face started to get red as Ranma said this. Fortunelly Misato intervined before anything could get ugly. (Like Gendo's face. I'm gonna puke now.)

"So let me get this straight. Your a god sent by Kami?"

"Yep."

"Your not here to kills us because we've been fighting your angels are you?"

"What? You mean those really ugly things that sometimes look like a vibrator with legs? Those aren't ours."

"Then who do they belong to?"

"That's..."

Ranma stopped and started shifting his eyes as if he was looking out for any spies. He motioned for everyone to huddle close together.

"a secret!"

SMASH!

Everyone's but Ranma's face crashed onto the floor leaving a big dent. Misato and Asuka started cursing about killing a certain anime character while Shinji just moaned.

"I should of just stayed with my teacher but nooo I just had to go see what my father wanted. I hate myself."

(This isn't the full chapter but I'm tired and can't remember the other part to this at the moment. Don't worry I'll put the rest up as soon as my friend reminds me what the other part was since he has it. Anyways I know my grammer really sucks as does my spelling so I'm looking for people to preread my work. E-mail me if you want to help. See Ya later. P.S:Reviews are welcomed, flames will be used to cook my Ramen.)


	4. Author's Note

Hello my royal readers....all 2 and a half of you. (Steve, sorry about the sword accident. Totally my bad.)

After god knows how many years of inactivity, I am back to say BEEP YOU MOTHER BEEPER!

...

...

...

wait....this isn't

(sweat drop)

sorry bout that. Anyways, I know I haven't been writing for years on this site. I've been busy with stuff. Family issues, girlfriend issues (nothing major just some minor stuff like the bathroom argument.) and I've been working on a real novel that revolves around a young thief who's goal is to steal the tears of a goddess. I'm like 200 pages into it (after 45 rewrites).

After all this time I finally gathered the nerv (hah Evagelion joke.) to officially put all of my stories on Hiatus. Note that I will get back to them (in fact I got rewrites and updated chapters on my hard drive) but for now I will not be posting except for one shots and mini chapters kinda like my things you would not see in Ranma 1/2. Anyone who wants to can adopt my stories and make write them. (just pm me and send along a rough draft of how you would make the plot go. Most likely I'll approve and post the links for others to find.) Once again I will say this: I WILL COME BACK TO MY STORIES!!! The adopting thing is just so people don't have to wait 50 years for me to update.

And now: a challenge!

I've seen many crossovers where Shinji Ikari is raised by other characters but I have never seen one I have been dreaming of for years......Shinji raised by Jay and Silent Bob! SNUGINS! (If you don't know who they are....WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ROCK HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING UNDER?!) I challenge someone to make it so! (I so hope someone like Inortal or Ozzalos does it.)

Oh and I am still working on The Adventures Of Author and Shadow (don't bother googling it, you won't find it.) Ron! So HA!


	5. Author's Note2

Ok...I lied, I am soooooo updating Adventures of Author and Shadow: Evagelion Style (and stop bitching about the spelling error Ron!) I just read it and saw how totally awesome it was. (you can still adopt it though just keep author and shadow the same

Author: is a calm smart guy that doesn't let anything phase him. Always with a can of beer that appears from thin air (he has no clue where it comes from but doesn't care.) Has more power then God (maybe because he created the gods....) and is very loyal to his friends.

Shadow: A Giant Perv. That's it.........Fine I'll add more. (grumble) Despite being perverted, he actually sees women as equel to men and despises rapists and men who abuse women. Acts like an idiot for the most part. He is actually very intelligent and loyal. He will lay the greatest of beat downs on those who harms his friends and is constantly looking after the weak. Author constantly calls him a big soft hearted father due to the fact he keeps picking up orphans from the streets and helps raise them when not traveling through dimensions with his friends. He is currently looking into how women can summon giant ass mallet's (called Mallet-Sama) as well as where they store them. (He believes they hide them between their boobs.)

The pairing for the story was Author/Misato and Shadow/Akagi

Shinji got Asuka.

It also x-over allot of other anime (Shinji,Author, and Shadow travel through dimensions before going and during Tokyo-3)


End file.
